Incest Feel
by dubupandataofu
Summary: Sehun dan Kai adalah saudara kembar yang tak identik. Mereka benar-benar berbeda. Sifat, sikap, bahkan wajah mereka berbeda. Tapi mereka memiliki satu persamaan. Mereka sama-sama menyimpan perasaan mereka masing-masing / HunKai, KaiHun, SeKai slight KaiStal, HunStal (seme!Sehun x uke!Kai)


Title : Incest Feel

Author : Dihena Dhana

Main cast : Sehun/Kai

Genre : AU, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Drama, Incest,Typo(s)

Rated : T

Length : 1 of ?

Summary : Sehun dan Kai adalah saudara kembar yang tak identik. Mereka benar-benar berbeda. Sifat, sikap, bahkan wajah mereka berbeda. Tapi mereka memiliki satu persamaan. Mereka sama-sama menyimpan perasaan mereka masing-masing

Chapter 1

Dua namja tinggi yang memiliki tinggi badan hampir sama itu berjalan bersama-sama menuju pemberhentian bus. Namja pertama yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan itu bernama Kim Jongin. Ia namja yang sangat manis, baik, dan ramah pada semua orang. Ia selalu tersenyum pada siapa pun. Semua orang menyayanginya.

Sedangkan namja yang lebih tiggi darinya itu adalah Kim Sehun. Sehun memiliki kulit yang putih pucat. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin. Tidak peduli pada apa pun. Akan berbicara jika ada perlu. Matanya yang sangat tajam. Sifat acuhnya itu membuat banyak orang yang mengkritiknya. Namun Jongin selalu berkata, "Sehun adalah anak yang baik.".

Mereka adalah saudara kembar. Walau banyak yang mengatakan mereka tidak mirip. Tapi berulang kali ibunya meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar. Jongin lebih tua dua menit dari Sehun.

"Sehun~ah." Panggil Jongin ketika mereka duduk di bangku tunggu. Sehun hanya berdehem pelan.

"Kyungsoo bilang, di kelas kita akan ada siswi baru. Dia adalah sepupu Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin dengan nada riangnya, seperti biasa. Sehun hanya diam tidak merespon. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Dia juga bilang bahwa sepupunya itu sangat cantik. Memangnya secantik apa dia? Hmm.. Aku jadi penasaran." Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Sedngkan Sehun tidak menanggapinya dan hanya memandang ke depan dengan kedua earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang. Kajja Sehun!" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun diam dan mengikuti Jongin. Kemudian mereka berdua memasuki bus yang baru datang.

|HunKai|

"Jongin~ah, aku pinjam PR-mu ya?" Tanya namja bermata bulat ketika Jongin dan Sehun baru memasuki kelasnya. Di ruangan itu masih sangat sepi, hanya ada Jongin, Sehun dan namja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyugsoo itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Tanya Jongin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya bersama Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun langsung menempati tempat duduknya yang berada di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Krystal menggangguku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil duduk di sebelah Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama yang asing baginya.

"Krystal, dia sepupuku yang akan bersekolah di sini." Jelas Kyungsoo yang melihat raut kebingungan dari Jongin. Jongin mengangguk paham.

"Jadi aku bolehkan pinjam PR-mu?" Jongin tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan buku PR Matematika miliknya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo segera mengambil buku Jongin setelah berujar terima kasih pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menyalinnya di buku PR-nya. Jongin merasa bosan, hingga ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Kyungsoo yang merasa terganggu segera menyuruh Jongin menghentikan perbuatannya. Akhirnya ia menghentikannya.

Jongin menghela nafas. _'Ini masih terlalu pagi.'_, batin Jongin. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Kegiatan rutin Sehun apabila Jongin mengajaknya berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Seperti sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum ketika mendapat sebuah ide. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya di saku celananya. Kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimkannya pada nomor Sehun. Sehun yang merasa ada getaran di saku celananya mengangkat kepalanya malas. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Jongin.

From : Jongin.

_Apa kau masih mengantuk? Aku minta maaf sudah memaksamu berangkat pagi sekali ke sekolah. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana?_

Sehun tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkat dari Jongin. Jongin menoleh ke belakang sekilas. Tangannya meremas ponselnya ketika ia tahu Sehun membalas pesannya. Ponselnya bergetar pelan. Ia segera membuka pesan dari Sehun.

From : Sehunnie.

_Aku ingin mengubah warna rambutku. Temani aku ke salon._

Jongin tersenyum senang. Ia segera menyetujui permintaan Sehun. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sedang tersenyum sendiri. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia lebih memilih fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang.

Jongin POV

Sesuai janjiku pada Sehun, aku menemaninya ke salon untuk mengganti warna rambutnya. Sebenarnya aku bingung, kenapa Sehun suka sekali mengganti warna rambutnya? Padahal ia akan tetap terlihat tampan dengan gaya dan warna rambut apa pun.

Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas ketika aku sadar apa yang aku pikirkan. Sehun tampan? Ayolah, semua orang juga tahu kalau aku lebih tampan dari Sehun. Aku tertawa. Sungguh narsis sekali aku ini.

"Jongin~ssi!" Aku mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati Krystal sedang berlari dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depanku yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku sedang menunggu Sehun yang masih berada di kelas. Dia bilang ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Nde Krystal?" Tanyaku sambil menyematkan senyuman utuknya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jongin~ssi?" Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahku sambil memperingatinya agar ia berhenti memanggilku –ssi.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sehun." Jawabku singkat. Ia tersenyum membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik. Ternyata Kyungsoo benar, Krystal adalah yeoja yang cantik. Selain itu, dia juga ramah terhadap orang lain.

"Memang Sehun~ssi ada di mana?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Dia masih ada di kelas. Dia bilang ada barang yang tertinggal-ah! Itu dia!" Aku menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahku dan Krystal. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Krystal menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sehun~ah?" Tanyaku pada Sehun ketika ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Ia mengangguk pelan. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Krystal.

"Krystal, kami pergi dulu ne?" Pamitku pada Krystal. Ia mengangguk sambil menatap Sehun. Aku tersenyum dan menudukkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku dan Sehun berjalan menjauhi Krystal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Hm?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sehun. Keningku mengerut bingung. Sehun menatapku datar. Kami sedang berjalan beriringan menuju salon.

"Yeoja itu." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda aku paham. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar. Ketika aku menunggumu ia datang. Kemudian kami mengobrol." Jelasku pelan. Kudengar kata 'Hm' dari mulut Sehun. Aku kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Sebentar lagi sampai." Aku mengangguk pelan. Tapi aku belum mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun.

"Sehun." Panggilku. Ia menoleh padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kenapa kau suka mengganti warna rambutmu?" Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya ketika ia sedang berpikir. Alis kanannya terangkat ke atas.

"Aku senang melakukannya." Aku tertawa pelan mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi kau sudah terlihat tampan dengan warna rambutmu sekarang." Ucapku sambil menatap jalan di depanku. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti ketika aku sadar dengan ucapanku. Aku melirik Sehun. Ternyata Sehun juga sedang menatapku.

"S-Sehun?" Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Kutundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa aku keceplosan mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja di sana? Kau tidak mau masuk?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengerjap bingung. Sehun menyuruhku mendekat padanya.

"Cepatlah, umma akan marah jika kita pulang terlalu larut." Aku segera sadar jika kami sudah sampai. Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan menghampirinya yang sudah masuk ke salon itu terlebih dahulu.

|HunKai|

"Jongin, Sehun! Cepat turun ke bawah untuk makan malam!" Teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya pada Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di kamarnya-yang berada di lantai dua-.

"Ne umma!" Jawab Jongin sambil berteriak juga. Kemudian Jongin dan Sehun turun dari kamarnya. Yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan ibu Jongin dan Sehun sedang berkutat di dapur. Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Sehun~ah, bagaimana jika umma marah padamu?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun sambil berbisik. Sehun melirik Jong In tidak peduli. Ia duduk di tempat yang biasa ia duduki ketika makan bersama. Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap rambut Sehun yang colourfull.

"Kau bisa dihukum, Sehun." Jongin mencoba memperingati Sehun. Nampaknya Sehun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Ia malah meminum air putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sehun~ah, aku hanya tidak mau kau mendapat masalah. Dengarkan aku Sehun!" Jongin mulai jengah dengan sifat acuh Sehun. Ia meninggalkan Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya. Sehun berdecih sepeninggal Jongin.

"Jongin, bawa ini ke meja makan." Terdengar suara ibu dari arah dapur. Kemudian Jongin kembali dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk yang berisi sup di dalamnya. Tidak lama sang ibu menyusul Jongin.

"Sehun, apa kau-astaga! Ada apa dengan rambutmu?!" Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya dengan pelan ke atas meja makan. Ibu menghampiri Sehun.

"Kim Sehun! Kau mengecat rambutmu lagi?!" Sehun menatap ibunya datar. Jongin mengelus bahu ibunya untuk mencoba menenangkan.

"Ini bagus umma. Lihatlah, rambutku penuh dengan warna apa pun. Bukankah ini bagus?" Sehun menatap ibu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya. Namun sepertinya sang ibu tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Bagus katamu? Apanya yang bagus! Itu buruk Kim Sehun! Umma tidak mau tahu, besok rambutmu harus berwarna coklat lagi!" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Umma, sudahlah. Biarkan Sehun seperti itu, ia baru mengecatnya tadi sore. Masa dia harus mengecatnya lagi? Setidaknya 24 jam kan?" Bela Jongin pada Sehun.

"Jongin, kenapa kau membelanya? Dia bersalah, Jongin. Tidak sepantasnya ia mengecat rambutnya seperti itu." Jongin menatap ibunya dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Jebal, umma.." Ibu menghela nafas pelan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia memang selalu luluh jika Jongin sudah menatapnya seperti itu. Jongin tersenyum senang. Kemudian membantu ibunya duduk di kursi.

"Sehun, pimpin do'anya." Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jongin tertawa melihatnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sehun memipin do'a malam itu.

Sungguh keluarga yang sempurna apabila ditambah seorang lagi. Kepala keluarga. Benar. Mr. Kim. Beliau meninggal saat usia Jongin dan Sehun masih sangat belia. Kecelakaan pesawat yang ia tumpangi merenggut nyawanya pada saat itu. Hati sang istri sangat sakit kala mendengar kabar itu.

Hatinya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia ini tanpa seorang yang kau cintai. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya tidak tega begitu melihat tatapan polos Jongin dan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merawat Jongin dan Sehun dengan rumah yang sederhana sampai sekarang.

. . HunKai . .

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Ia mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan panjang. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamar miliknya. _'Besok hari Minggu.'_. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Lebih tepatnya pada Sehun yang kini sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Senyuman manis terukir indah di bibir kissablenya. Jongin sangat suka menatap wajah Sehun yang sedang berkonsentrasi seperti sekarang. Ia jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya. Pikir Jongin sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun. _'Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan? Sadar jongin, kau tidak boleh seperti ini.'_ Jongin menepuk pipi kanannya pelan.

Jongin memang sudah sangat lama menyukai Sehun. Ia tahu jika itu salah, maka dari itu ia mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun. Namun semakin lama ia mencoba melupakan Sehun, perasaannya semakin tumbuh. Dan Jongin hampir tidak dapat menahan perasaannya bila berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Jongin." Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Jongin. Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tubuh Jongin semakin bergerak mundur ketika Sehun semakin bergerak merapat padanya.

"S-Sehun, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin gugup ketika wajah Sehun mendekat pada wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Nafas Sehun bisa ia rasakan di permukaan wajahya. Tangannya meremas sprei ranjangnya. _'Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?'_. Ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan, tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit pada tubuhnya. Terutama pada pinggangnya.

Bruk.

Sehun dengan cepat menoleh pada ranjang Jongin. Keningnya mengerut ketika ia melihat Jongin sedang merintih kesakitan di atas lantai. Ia menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Kemudian berdiri mendekati Jongin.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin. Jongin memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa sakit. _'Jadi hanya mimpi?'_.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Sehun sambil berjongkok di depan Jongin. Jongin mengeluh kesakitan. Ia meminta Sehun membantunya berdiri.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Jongin menerima uluran Sehun dengan tangan kirinya. Karena tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga pinggangnya. Sehun segera menarik tangan Jongin perlahan sambil memegangi pinggang kiri Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin memeluk leher Sehun. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat ia dapat merasakan nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin. _'Menggemaskan sekali.'_ Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Jongin. Begitu juga dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan nafas, Jongin." Bisik Sehun di telinga kiri Jongin. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat ketika ia menyadari posisinya dengan Sehun.

Mereka hampir seperti berpelukan. Tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin memeluk leher Sehun, dan tangan kiri Sehun yang memeluk pinggang Jongin. Pencahayaan yang sedikit di kamar mereka menambah suasana romantis.

'_Aku..'_

"Aku bisa mendengar detakan jantungmu, Jongin." Jongin menelan ludahnya pelan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Jongin.

"Sehun.." Lirih Jongin. Sehun berdehem.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba meresapi aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin.

"Jangan seperti ini.." Sehun membuka matanya.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Kau akan membuatku semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi.'_ jawab Jongin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Apa kau menyukai yeoja itu?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin mengambil nafas, kemudian membuangnya dengan tenang.

"Krystal?" Sehun berujar Ya' pada Jongin.

"Aku mengaguminya." Sehun mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya.

"Begitukah?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun menarik kepalanya dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jongin menatap mata Sehun dalam.

"Tidurlah. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak ke kedai besok." Ucap Sehun sambil membantu Jongin berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya pada umma." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun membantunya merebahkan tubuhnya, kemudian Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Gomawo Hunnie."

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah-Jonginie." Jongin menatap Sehun terkejut. Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Jongin. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Kau juga Sehunnie." Senyuman Jongin semakin lebar. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hah.." Helaan nafasnya terdengar pelan. _'Aku menganguminya.'_ jawaban Jongin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _'Itu wajar jika Jongin menyukainya. Krystal adalah yeoja yang cantik.'_. Sehun menghela nafas sekali lagi. _'Sebaiknya aku tidur.'_ Sehun segera memejamkan kedua matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ia sudah memejamkan kedua matanya sedari tadi. Namun sebenarnya ia belum tidur sama sekali. Ia masih memikirkan pertanyaan Sehun. _'Mungkinkah Sehun menyukainya?'_ tanya Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya. _'Itu wajar jika Sehun menyukainya. Krystal adalah yeoja yang cantik.'_ Jongin menghela nafas. _'Sebaiknya aku tidur.'_ ucapnya sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

To Be Continue

Fanfic debutku di FFN. Mohon bantuannya. Aku nerima kritikan pedas tapi jangan menghina.

! ! !


End file.
